A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator, bulldozer, or a wheel loader is equipped with an exhaust gas treatment device. Examples of the exhaust gas treatment device include a diesel particulate filter (DPF) device, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) device, and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device.
A work vehicle equipped with an exhaust gas treatment device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-097413 (see PTD 1).
In this publication, a table is arranged above an upper frame with support legs interposed therebetween, and a first exhaust gas treatment device and a second exhaust gas treatment device constituting an exhaust gas treatment unit are arranged above the table. An engine and the first exhaust gas treatment device are connected by a connection pipe.